


Destiel Smut and fluff (possibly Samifer and sabriel)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Gay, Kinky Shit, Lemon, Lemons, Lime, Limes, M/M, Multi, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some supernatural fluff and smut. Request things if you want! Fair warning tho this is pretty much abandoned and I’m very afraid to look at any of it in fear that it will be horrible cringe content cus I wrote it shit ass long ago





	1. Chapter 1

Yeet, request smut if you want, request fluff if you want, requests ships if you want. It’s all chill, and if I see you kink shaming or ship shaming I will probably block you or delete your comment.


	2. Fluff and Lime:highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy high school AU with a hint of lime

Dean and Cas have been friends ever since the beginning of high school. And every since, they have been inseparable, and completely aware of one another. Always studying together, and playing video games at each other's houses.

It was their third year, and the two of them were at Dean's house. Well, technically Bobby's house, but they were in Dean's room. Once they moved in, Dean claimed the basement, as it was quite a huge space. He had bean bags everywhere, and his gaming consoles set up in the computer. Records and band posters covered the walls like they were a scrap book. Each picture pasted on or kept up with thumbtacks.

Castiel and Dean have been studying for around an hour now, both sitting next to each other on two in the bean bags squished up on the floor. Though the were practically on top of each other, Dean pressed up against Cas in an attempt to fit both of their binders right next to each other, making it easier to compare answers. The radio played in the background, kiss105 playing whatever was hot at the time.

"Okay, uhm, no. Number 8 is NOT fucking 221=B. No way. Bro, that doesn't even make sense! Reread the problem!" Castiel let his eyes scan over the page, the words only seeming to jumble together and blur. He groaned, leaning back and rubbing his eyes, his back popping in the process.

"Fluff this, I'm sore as hell. We've been studying for an hour, I think we need a break!"

Castiel threw their binders across the room, Dean groaning in protest of Castiel's violent methods, mumbling about how his ocean-eyed friend might ruin their papers. But then he yelped when he felt Castiel's hands dig into his sides, fingers moving around, causing Dean to squeal and laugh, kicking and turning in an attempt to get the taller boy off.

"C-Cas! HAHAH! STOP! Hahah Cassie, I-I c-cant breath! D-duuude! Hahah! Seriously-" Castiel didn't stop, only grinning maliciously at the slightly smaller boy, chuckling a bit himself. But he too let out a shriek as Dean brought his hands up and ran them down Castiel's sides in a light and Cas way, coaxing Cas to freeze in his movements, the unpleasant yet pleasant feeling of being tickled causing him to grab Dean's wrists, pulling them away from his sides and pinning them above his head. Thy both breathed heavily, smiling with wide, sweaty faces.

"You're an asshole, Cassie," Castiel only grinned, collapsing on top of Dean, causing him to huff.

"I know~" Cas let his hands slip from Dean's wrists, pulling them down next to his sides, holding himself up slightly in his forearms as not to completely crush the already out of breath blonde. They relaxed, sinking further into the bean bag, the sounds of the beads inside crunching slightly.

"No homo, but you're super warm," said Castiel, slightly nuzzling his face into Dean's neck, Dean laughing as he felt Cas' cold nose send a shiver up his soine as the stark temperature change made his jump.

Dean hesitantly brought his hands down some, placing them on the back of Castiel's neck and playing with the little hairs there. He would spike them up, then run his hand through them, completely messing Cas' hair up. He began to do it in a more soothing way, tugging at the little hairs slightly. Castiel chuckled, and reached his hands down to red against Dean's waist. Yeah... just a friend thing, right? This is a totally normal friend thing... friend cuddling...

Castiel let his fingers run over the outlines of Dean's hip bones, and slightly rubbing at his sides. Dean let out a soft breath of air, grasping a bit harder at the little black hairs that swirled together at the back of Castiel's neck. It seemed to slightly edge on Cas, as he breathed out hot air over the part of Dean's neck that connected to his jaw.

Dean ran his hands through the slightly longer hair, yanking it it just the slightest bit, and Castiel slowly opening his mouth slightly to give a light, testing suck to Dean's soft, milky skin. Dean let out a very soft mewl, his back slightly rising in a low arch. Castiel let his fingers press harder into Dean's hip bones, spreading out his fingers and moving his hands up to just slightly caress and explore the sides of Dean's torso.

"We... we can say this is normal, right? I don't want... I don't want anything to be awkward later..." Said Dean, with a bit of hesitation. Castiel didn't respond, only pushing his tongue out and lapping over the small, gentle ring of pink he left on Dean's neck, barely noticeable, and would probably fade within minutes. But Cas didn't want it to fade in just a few minutes. Dean's eyes dropped, half open as he wrapped his legs around Cas' waist.

Dean suddenly yelped when Cas quickly pressed himself into the mark area, a bit more roughly now, sucking harder, and nibbling slightly.

"Hagh... Cas..." Dean let out a soft moan, massaging the taller boys scalp, his hands grabbing and tugging at the little hairs as Castiel left his mark.

Castiel but down lightly, only causing a little pinch as Dean arched his back at the touch, Cassie's hands massaging his sides with feathery touches. Cas licked over it one more time before moving up to Dean's lips, licking over them, before settling his down in a gentle, no tongue kiss that was just soft, pink lips pressing against each other, little smiles being put into each smooch.

They could still hear the radio, and Cas slightly swayed his hips to the song that was playing, Sleepover, picking Dean up so he could sit up and set the boy in his lap as they continued their soft little kisses. Seeming to rest the waters, being gentle and hesitant.

🎶You wanna be friends forever, I can think of something better~🎶 I'm just feeling low, feeling low...

Cas got. Little more confident, licking at Dean's lips, nibbling slightly as he asked for entrance. Dean allowed it, resting his arms over Cas shoulders as the music continued to blare.

"I'm so glad I met you..." Cas hazily muttered into the kiss, retreating his tongue for just a moment, only to go back and pull Dean's tongue into his mouth, sucking in it and rubbing his teeth over the muscle. Dean slowly pulled back, licking over Cas' lips one more time before looking him in the eyes with a half-lidded stare, smiling and licking his own lips just barely.

"I have to agree with you there, Cassie baby~"

They spent the rest of the night like that, mainly cuddling and every once in awhile sharing a chaste kiss, Cas even kissing over all the little freckles on Dean's face and shoulders. It was perfect....


	3. Smut: Wings(very slight angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing!kink because it's my fucking weakness soooooo aNYWAY-  
Also, this is placed in a time complacent to season nine but Cas will have all his feathers, full wings, the full shabam. Like season 4 Cas had. This has nearly 5000 words, but it's also unedited so sorry for any typos!

Cas and Dean were at the bunker, hiding out in Dean's room as Sam and Charlie worked on some case research downstairs. Charlie insisted on helping, practically forcing her way into the investigation. So, until they came up with something, (people around New York were found dead with holes from their stomach and out their chest, almost like the scene from Alien) Dean and Castiel were kept cooped up in Dean's room.

Dean was sitting on his bed, cleaning out his guns, grunting about how much of a bitch it is to clean rocksalt out of gun barrels. Cas sat at the foot of the bed, shifting his shoulders around every once in awhile. He looked almost uncomfortable, and Dean could tell. Every shift of the bed in the right way caused it to let out an annoying, short creak. It was driving him crazy.

"Dammit Cas! Can you stop that, for one goddamn minute?! Some quiet would be appreciated..." Cas instantly stopped, and when Dean looked up the Angel was gone. All that was left was a few black feathers on the bed sheets.

Dean shot yo, his eyes wide with curiosity. Cas had never left feathers or anything before... heck, dean didn't even know if Cas actually had physical wings! Most of the angels just seemed to leave shadows or imprints. And in most depictions, they had pure white wings, but this feather was pitch black, only a layer of shimmering blue and purple iridescent sheen to counter it. The feather was slightly mangled though, seeming bent, the strands that make up the feather split and all bent away from each other.

Dean picked up the few fluffy feathers, marveling at how soft and silky they were, despite their awful condition. He could only imagine what they felt like pristine and clean... Dean bet they would feel nice against his skin-

'Woooaaah ooookay were just gonna- delete that thought' said Dean in his head, shaking away the weird desire and curiosity. He subconsciously rubbed at the feather still, the softness unreal and heavenly. He remembered what Sammy had read once when they weren't sure is Cas was actually an angel, when Dean was first raised.

'And so the world would never have a material so luscious and heavenly, light as ocean spray and softer than the finest silk, as a feather from the wings of gods soldier. Even when tattered and forsaken by time and violence, they would make a man of war weep to be embraced in their awe-worthy hold.'

It was like some hippy shit wrote it, but they were right. The feathers seemed light and airy, like the bread Dean's mother, Mary, would make for him when he was little. It was flexible, and seemed to buzz sadly with what little grace it had left in it.

Dean forced himself to throw the feathers away, sitting back down on the bed and looking down at his lap. Damn... what if Cas was having issues? He's never left behind feathers or anything before, maybe they're falling out? 

"Damn it, now I feel guilty for yellin' at em!" Dean grumbled. So, he looked down and closet his eyes before standing up. He kept his eyes closet, but held his hands out like he didn't know what to really do with them.

"Cas... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was impatient. Sorry bout that... I can kinda see you may not be having too good of a time right now, so would thou get thy feathery ass down here...."

...

...

"Seriously, dude? You left your fucking feathers on my bed- OOF!" 

The second Dean finished saying feathers, Cas appeared with the sound of glittering wings, only giving Dean another second of speech before me fully fell, crushing Dean after having had no to to calculate his landing.

"Geez, Cas! What an entrance!" Dean's voice was slightly airy with small laughter as Cas still sat on Dean's hips. Neither seemed to mind, and therefore, neither brought it up. So they just stayed there as Dean asked questions in a slightly awkward tone.

"So... sorry for yelling. I was jus-"

"You said I left feathers." Huh? "What did you do with them?"

Dean pointed to the trash shoot, and Cas sighed. "I guess it'll work..."

Dean tilted his head in curiosity. "What'll work? Dude, you've gotta be more specific."

Cas just sighed again, having not left Dean's lower half. "You see, Dean, and angels wings are extremely sensitive. A single pin prick in the right spot could feel like a stab wound. If anyone were to get a hold of an angels feathers... that angel would experience utter hell, if the person who acquired them knew any form of witchcraft. They could have poppets, or cursed and cause my wigs pain on an divine level. I wouldn't be pretty..."

Cas paused, looking for approval to continue. Dean stayed quiet, so he kept going.

"I... in heaven, black wings are a sign of impurity. They never thought my wings were worth taking care of, and eventually, I picked up the same ideal. They have finally gotten to the point where they are so damaged and unkept that feathers are falling out... I plan on fixing them later though. They wouldn't be perfect, but it would delay the feather loss until I have the time and items to 100% full clean them. They just... I just hate having to take care of something I don't feel proud of. It's a waste of time. Sometimes I think it'd probably be less painful to just chop them off..."

Dean softly gasped and looked at Cas with a seriously confused look. Dean angrily stomped over to Cas, who flinched, thinking he was gonna be hit or something. But all Dean did was take his shoulders in his hands and shake Cas up a bit.

"What the hell?!?! Cas, your wings are like me to my impala! You've gotta take care of them! And if you won't, I sure as hell will! I'm not gonna let you think like this a-"

Cas shook a bit, and looked up to stare Dean straight, dead in the eyes. "Dean."

The silence was painful.

"These are not like your impala in the slightest. They are apart of me. Maybe when I get a car or something one day, you can decide to take care of that for me, but if I decide that I don't want to take care of myself, that is none of your business! How I treat my body, and how or if I take care of it is none of your concern, so stop being so stubbo-"

A loud slap rang throughout the room.

"CAS! I NEED YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP! RIGHT NOW!!!" 

The anger in Dean's eyes was fiery and terrifying, to say the least. But only a small portion of it was actually aimed at Castiel, even as his cheek stung.

"Buddy, this is practically a form of self harm! What the hell did those dicks with wings tell you to make you do something like this?...and yes Cas; as your friend, it IS my business how you treat yourself. So-"

Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders, and pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed.

"I'm gonna take care of them for you. If I have to say it like it's a fucking chick flick, all 'I'm gonna take care of you!' Bullshit pussy talk, than I fucking will if that what it takes for you to let me help you and for you to stop being a stubborn, self hateful asshat!"

Cas could only look up at Dean, feeling awe form inside of him as he stared up at those jade-moss colored eyes. Dean shifted a bit, not quite sure if he had said the right thing, or the extremely wrong thing.

Cas slightly smiled, and Dean felt his insides melt at the gentle look. He quickly pushed the feeling back, his eyes widening at the odd emotion. Dean decided he could safely ignore it for now...

Cas looked down suddenly, nibbling at his bottom lip. "Well... thank you for the motivation, Dean. I'm sure I can do it on my own now. It'll be hard to reach my bottom feathers, but I can get them good enou-"

"Nope."

Cas looked at Dean with confusion, his head tilting and shooting Dean a questioning look. "What? I apologize, I do not understand. I thought you wanted me to take care of them?"

Dean only started waving his hands in front of himself in slight panic. "No no no! Of course I want you to take care of yourself, but I said I would do it for you this time. If your wings are falling out like crumbs falling from pie, I'm assuming you fixing around a few feathers- not to mind it's only where you can reach- isn't gonna do much. It's might be a tad weird, but I used to brush Sam's hair when we were little, it couldn't possible be that much different!"

Cas seemed to shiver a bit, and looked anywhere BUT at Dean. "Well... we don't really have the items required, like an angels comb, or anything to help get clumps out... it'll take forever, and-"

Dean put his hand up to silence the rambling angel who seems to be looking for some sort of excuse to do it himself. "No. I'm doing it, and that's final. Don't make me fucking restrain you."

Cas snapped his mouth shut, and just looked down at his lap, thinking it over. Dean had no idea what he was getting himself into... heck, Cas barely knew!

Without a moments notice, the bed dipped behind Cas, signaling that Dean was now behind him. A part of Dean wanted to help Cas. The other wanted to feel those soft feathers once more... but Dean shook it off, waiting for Cas to do something. Cas didn't move an inch. Heck, it looked like he wasn't even breathing!

"Uhhh Cas? I kinda need your wings to... clean your wings, bro," said Dean, sitting crisscross now. Cas shook a bit, and whispered out,

"I... just please be careful, okay Dean? An angels wings are very personal. Be careful. Very careful... are you 100 percent sure you-"

"God damn it, Cas! Just let out your fucking wings before I find a way to make you!" Dean scolded in exasperation, sighing heavily. Cas gulped, striping himself of his trench coat. Dean watched with prying eyes, but tore them away when he realized what the actual hell he was doing. Cas continued to take off his button up and under shirt, discarding then onto the floor. Cas day back down on the edge of the bed, slightly hunched over.

"I'm not sure if you'll actually be able to see them though, bit I guess we do share a profound bond, so maybe."

And next thing Dean knew, all he could see was a ring of light and then black. But then he realized his eyes weren't closed and he wasn't going blind. As he looked around, he silently gasped at the slight of black wings, with a blue and violet sheen barely showing through as they reached for the ceiling. Cas tensed, unsure of what to say.

Dean reached out, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Uhm, Dean, are you oka- mmf!"

Cas shoves his hand into his mouth last second muffling whatever had been bubbling in his throat. So, Dean can see his wings... and Cas has no clue what he's feeling, but he isn't sure wether he wants it to stop or continue. But he knows that whatever embarrassing sound escaped his mouth, he did NOT want Dean hearing!

"They're so..." ugly... "beautiful, Cas..."

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting such an answer. He whimpered into his hand slightly, his feathers twitching at the compliment. Even while his feathers were in the worst condition they could possibly be in, Dean... he thought they were Beautiful...

"T-thank you, Dean..."

Dean didn't seem too hear him, his hand still resting about an inch away from the feathers after he had first touched them. God, they were so soft and so utterly beautiful.

Dean let a grin slip onto his face, and without hesitation, ran his palms over the tops of Cas feathers, near the tip of his wings. The wings flapped a tiny bit, but shot straight when Dean plunged his hands deep into the feathers, relishing in fluffy heaven.

Meanwhile, Cas was biting down into his hand as Dean was in his little trance. "D-Dean, just- just get o-on with it! Stop getting dia- distracted!"

Dean snapped out of it, clearing his throat awkwardly, still unaware of Castiel's current state. He finally began slightly combing through, flinching as dirt and metal fell from between the feathers onto his bed sheets. He quickly wiped them off the edge and onto the floor, continuing with his job.

Dean turned feather after feathers, cringing as some were pointing straight up! Meanwhile, Cas had moved to shoving his mouth to his arm, heaving through his nose as he bit into his skin. His wings twitched and fluttered slightly with happiness, but Castiel's face was sweating terrible, anxious thoughts of Dean realizing what was happening to him.

But Cas also felt a strange feeling swirling in his stomach as he thought about earlier. How earlier Dean plunged his fingers into the midnight feathers, just feeling at the very tips of the wings. How good those rough, calloused hands felt, how good it would feel if Dean were to drag his nails through his feathers, scratching and then just feeling-

Cas wings stilled, his eyes wide with shock. What the hell was he thinking?!??! He's an angel! That's no way to think of, well, anyone! But that not the only reason Cas suddenly sat straight, his body stilling to the point you would think he's a statue. Dean had run his right hand over the top of the wing, and Cas was frozen, thinking what he shouldn't be thinking, only a slight whimper being heard. Dean interrupted his thoughts with a sharp breath and a question.

"Cas?! Cas, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? You just flinched all of a sudden, are you oka-"

Cas looked back at Dean with wide, teary eyes and an extremely flushed face. He was still biting down on his arm, and blood trickled down. Dean began to panic slightly, going to the front of Cas, but finally realizing Castiel's situation.

Though blood was collecting in a small drop on the side of Cas' arm, Cas slowly released his strong bite, wincing and panicking as Dean stared at him. He was sweaty as all hell, and his face was scarlet, his ears burning fire truck red. His eyes were slightly teary, and he was now hunched over, his wings drooped to his sides. His icy blue eyes were half lidded, and a small amount of drool was at the corner of his mouth, mixed with a tad bit of blood from his arm. Castiel swallowed thickly, scared of what Dean would say.

Dean only stared, and that only made Castiel's anxiety worse. God, Dean must be disgusted! He probably thinks Cas tricked him into this, and he's gonna hate him, and-

"Cas? Are you okay, buddy? I can stop, if you want... your arms bleeding, maybe we should get you a bandage?"

Dean looked at Cas with a sympathetic stare, seeming to understand that Cas probably didn't know what was happening to him. Dean had a slight blush, but barely noticeable as he held his hand out to Castiel. Cas simply slapped his hand away, growling a bit.

"No... I can take it. I'll be fine, Dean. I was just unsure of how this vessel would react. I... I'll be fine. This barely affects me."

Oh, so you wanna play tough guy, huh Cas? Fine. Let's play.

Dean smirked internally, nodding slowly. In all honestly, this was infinitely hot to Dean. No clue why, he just found it... incredible sexy, though he hates to admit it. Cas' flustered state was a turn on, seeing the strong angle so weak, and so controllable. 

"Okay, Cas... you sure you can take it though? Cause I dunno... mayb-"

"Dean, shut up and finish. You're the one who wanted to help clean them, now finish what you fucking started."

Dean smirked, striding behind Cas slowly, and sitting behind him, one his knees with his legs out slightly. He reached out once again, shaking dirt from the wings as they fluttered and jerked back. Dean payed more attention to Cas, seeing the angels back arch slightly, his hand coming back to his mouth.

Dean stopped. He stayed still. Cas started to look back a bit, his wings calming down before tensing when Dean shot his hand forward and grabbed Castiel's, tugging it away from the angel's mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah! If you do that, you'll hurt yourself, Cassie. Like you did to your arm..." Dean leaned forward, scooting a bit so he was pressed against the angel's back, his legs by Castiel's hips. Dean's groin slightly pressed to Castiel's ass, but making it almost seem like it was an innocent act, just Dean getting a better grip on Castiel's wrist. Castiel tensed, flinching a bit with his back completely straight.

But then, Dean leaned his head over, his soft, warm breath fanning Cas' ear as he whispered, "plus, I'm sure you sound absolutely adorable~"

Cas' breath hitched, a soft whimper escaping before he covered his mouth with the opposite hand. Dean grabbed that hand too, holding them both out and behind Cas' before speaking again.

"Ya know, I'm gonna stop if you keep hurting yourself. Hmm... ya know what? I have a solution... you won't hurt yourself, and I can hear how adorable you sound..." without warning, Dean moved Cas so he was laying on his stomach, head off to the side slightly and hands still above his head. The bed bounced slightly, and Dean smirked.

"Keep your hands up. Keep your head to the side. Don't bite yourself. Got that, Cassie?"

Dean was feeling confident, and he wasn't sure if it was just a whim or the fact that Cas was so controllable right now. Either way, his shame was thrown out the window as he sat on the back Castiel's thighs, pinning the angel down.

"But I can't-" Cas opened his mouth to protest, his eyes wide with slight panic at he idea of having nothing to silence himself, but he only whimpered with a slight groan as Dean slapped him on the ass, clearly not taking the resistance well.

"Nope! I'm gonna help you, Cas. So just relax..." Dean leaned down to Castiel's ear, whispering with warm breath, "...and let me take care of it..."

Cas shivered, snapping his mouth shut and just doing as Dean said. Dean sat down on Castiel's ass, finding it the best place to reach the satiny midnight feathers. And Dean got back to work.

Cas let out whimpers, trying his best to control himself, keeping his mouth shut as Dean played with the tips of Castiel's wings.

"Ngh~ Dean... I don't think you really- ah, really need to do this- hah~" Cas was practically melting under Dean as the blond moved his hands to the middle of the wings, carefully running his hands down to the tips of the feathers.

"Oh, but I do..." Dean realized something, his smirk growing even bigger. "Ya know what I just realized? I think the further down I go..."

Cas snapped his mouth shut, bitting back a loud whimper as Dean went just a few more inches down. "The more you enjoy this~" Dean removed one hand from the abyss of feathers, slapping Cas once more, listening to the angel yelp. "And didn't I say I wanted to hear you? You don't have to be embarrassed, no need to hold back,"

Castiel turned scarlet, looking Dean in the eyes before quickly averting his eyes. Dean leaned down, taking a break from Cassie's wings and placing his lips onto the angel's neck. Castiel stiffened as Dean traveled kisses across Castiel's neck, seeming to search for something. He kissed deeply to the spot near the middle on the side of Cas' neck, pausing when he felt Cas flinch. He smiled against the skin.

"Nha~ D-Dean, what are yo- ahh..." Dean opened his mouth just slightly, nibbling at the spot and sucking harshly as he rested his hands on Castiel's hips, listening to his little gasps of pleasure. A shiver went down Dean's spine when he pulled back and saw the large, very dark hickey he left.

Without warning, Dean plunged his hands into the feathers near the bone a tad more that half way down the wing, so a bit in from the main joint. "Ngha!~ D-Dean don't- Hya! Mmm!~"

Castiel's wings fluttered, but he was still holding back, bitting down hard. Dean didn't like that one bit.

Dean shoved two fingers into Castiel's mouth, Cas immediately stopping his bitting in fear of hurting Dean. He just left his mouth open, not wanting to make Dean bleed. He turned fire truck red, realizing how embarrassing this would've for him... god, Dean would hear every sinful noise that left his mouth, and saliva was already covering Dean's fingers as Cas drooled over the feeling that filled his body. It was so good...

Cas keened at Dean gentle touch, the blond petting his black hair sweetly, before immediately going back to his wings. Cas clenched his jaw slightly, but immediately stopped when he realized he would potentially hurt Dean, deciding he would rather be mortally embarrassed that hurt the emerald eyes beauty.

"Hng~ hah~ D-Dean.... s'good...~" his words were slurred, as it was hard to talk with fingers in your mouth. This was incredible sexy to Dean, such a turn on...

"God, Cas... you're so hot like this..." Dean could feel himself hardening, "completely under my control... oh god, if you could see yourself, your practically drooling over everything I do..."

In all honestly, it was true. Cas was weeping at Dean's every touch, whimpering at Dean's lewd words. Neither of them could truly believe what was happening, but by now neither cared. Dean removed his fingers, and Cas let his mouth relax, open and heaving. He didn't close his mouth, finally realizing that Dean wouldn't accept anything less.

Dean left light touches, but smirked when he finally got a reaction he really liked. Castiel moaned loudly, throwing his head back and arching his back when Dean tugged at the downy feathers that covered the bone connecting to Cas' back. Dean kept massaging the spot, becoming even more turned on at the sounds escaping Castiel's mouth at the shameless actions.

"Hya~ D-Dean! Fffuuck~ right there~ mmm~ ngha!~ Yes Dean! Yes!~" Dean heaved and groaned at the words, loving this side of Cas. 

Dean stripped off his shirt, getting off Cas momentarily (Cas didn't move an inch, infact, ha wanted to be there) to remove his pants. He kept his boxers on though. He sat backwards on Castiel's lower back, reaching his hands under to unbuckle the angel's belt, keeping it before slowly tugging the trousers down to his knees.

Dean stood up, taking in the beautiful sight. The milky skin clashed with the dark abyss that were Cas' wings, the blue eyed angel panting and whimpering.

Dean sat back down in Castiel's ass, throwing the belt to the side and grinding down onto Cas while running his fingers through the down. They both groaned, Cas being a bit louder and a bit lewder.

"Is this okay, Casie?~" Dean asked, making sure before he continued. Cas nodded quickly, moaning just from the thought of what Dean has planned. Cas smiled a bit, feeling it time for a bit of revenge. As Dean was on his knees, one leg on each side of Cas hips, Castsiel lifted his ass up, rubbing it against the fabric of Dean's boxers, hearing him take in a sharp breath at the friction. He let out a shaky breath, Castiel's still grinding up on Dean, teasing him.

"C-Cas... we don't r- ahg, really have lube, or anything... I don-" Cas interrupted Dean, smiling back at him.

"The base of my wings... feel around under them. You should feel two soft points, just... be gentle. You'll see."

Dean was curious, so he searched around, listening to Cas' breath hitch, and a loud moan escaping the black haired, blue eyed man as Dean lightly massaged the soft points. Once again curious as the two points felt lightly damp, Dean pressed in roughly, listening as Castiel yelped, practically screaming as his voice cracked slightly with pure pleasure.

"Oh my god, Dean! Ah! Yes, Dean, please just keep doing that! Please!" He begged, his eyes rolling back in his head his erection pressed painfully against the bed sheets. Dean pulled his fingers back for a second, looking at the shiny oil that coated his fingers.

"What is this stuff, Cas?"

"It's, *huff* oil... it's usually used *huff* for our wings, it helps heal them, and soften out feathers... I didn't tell you... because you would have insisted on helping, and I know they're sensitive... I just *huff* had no clue this would happen~ you ca- HYA! DEAN!~"

Excited by the new info, Dean dug his fingers into the soft spots that Cas seemed to love being touched at so much, listening to the angel whine and keen. His moans filled the room, spouting cursed mixed with Dean's voice over and over.

Dean spread the oil into the midnight feathers to clean off his hands, reaching down to pull down Castiels's boxers to his thighs. Cas continues to kick them off, going weak in the knees just as he finished, for Dean was digging into those special spots once more, covering his hand in the oil that seemed to buzz with grace.

He put one hand back to carefully press a slicked up finger at Cas' entrance, circling his tight hole before entering. He was slow, mindful of Cas' whimpering. Dean numbed the pain by using his other hand simultaneously to massage the oil gland, loving the sounds he coaxed from Castiel.

When Cas seemed to be used to the first finger, Dean added a second, scissoring the weakened man beneath him. Dean bent his fingers, moaning at the sounds it caused Cas to make, practically destroying the angel, driving him crazier than Lucifer did. Dean's cock was standing tall and proud, precum leaking down the shaft. God, Cas is so hot...

"Are you ready baby?" Castiel whimpered when Dean removed his fingers, but yelped on slight pain when Dean replaces them with something far larger.

Dean pulled Cas up, sitting the angel in his lap, facing way from Dean. Dean gently rubbed at the wings, calming the sting Castiel most definitely felt in his lower half.

After a minute or two, Cas began to shift, breathing heavier and grinding down on Dean's dick. Dean moaned, grabbing Castiel's hips and lifting him up before slamming the boy down, Cas screaming in ecstasy.

"AH! DEAN!~ NGH!~ is... is s'good, Dean!" Dean moaned loudly at the slight praise he got, ruthlessly pounding into the feathery 'friend' sitting in his lap. Cas arched his back, his wings rutting against Dean's chest as the blond continued to slam into him.

Dean reached his hand around, grasping Castiel's cock and pumping his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. Cas began to help, using what little strength he had left to assist in bouncing up and down on Dean's fat cock, hitting his prostate over and over.

"Dean! I- I'm gonna cum!~"

Cas came with a loud, needy moan, his vision flashing with colors as a stream of cum shot from him. Oil leaked down his back, slicking up his thighs as Dean covered his back in hickeys while he finished himself off. He came inside of Cas, pulling out as his cum dripped and leaked from Castiel's raw and puckered hole.

Dean fell backwards, taking Cas with his as the angle turned around to lay on Dean's chest.

"Ya know... *huff* maybe we *huff* maybe you should help me *huff* groom more often, Dean"

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Meanwhile, the whole time Charlie and Sam day down stairs, having abandoned research and opting to play go fish as they laughed at the sounds coming from upstairs, though slightly uncomfortable for Sam considering one of them was his brother, and the other was repeating his brothers name.

"Sounds like they're having fun," stayed Charlie with a matter-of-fact smirk.

Sam just shivered uncomfortably, chuckling. "*sigh* yep."


	4. Smut: Our Little Secret~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS IS S U P E R SINFUL AND KINKY HOLY HELL
> 
> ahem, anyway....  
Let's get a rootin tootin y'all yee haw   
Also, this is a top Dean cause uhhhh you'll see. Castiel is Power!bottom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want me to do what?!?!"

"You heard me, Cas. Don't worry, it's our little secret, Kay?"

"I... okay, Hell Yeah, I'm in."

~~~~~~~~~

Cas was sitting in his 6th period, oversized hoodie going past his hips and laying over his lap. And for good reason too.

Dean was siting right next to him, both of them in the top corner of the large lecture hall. Cas was right next to the wall, his head down on the table as Dean sat next to him with the biggest smirk.

Castiel has finished his test a while ago, same with Dean. But Castiel wasn't tired, he didn't have a headache, but he couldn't bring himself to lift his head in fear of his peers seeing his flushed, weak face. He rubbed his legs together, the lace stockings he wore under his pants making them feel fiery hot, and the cold metal from the guarder belts clipped to the red panties he was wearing felt like searing iron against his milky skin.

The rush, knowing no body but Dean knew they were there. The velvet chocker around his neck, far too tight and only concealed by his collar making breathing a struggle, but a delicious one. He breathed in gulps of cool air, bitting down on his hand to keep the noises down.

The small vibrator egg that had been inside him all day was barely on, dean rubbing his thumb over the back of the remote. It was barely pulsing, but Cas had already came six times today and was extremely sensitive now. He whimpered into his hand, muffling it so the kids in front of them didn't hear. He pressed his legs up against the top of the long desk that circled the lecture hall, and pushed his feet against the front board.

His erection throbbed in his pants, and he suddenly slammed his head down on the desk as Dean pumped it up a notch. Castiel could feel the vibration rough against his inner walls, and slightly drooled on his sleeve. No one turned around, it was normal for students to slam their face into their desks during tests. But the test wasn't the reason this time.

Damn it, Dean is a fucking asshole... but my god, Castiel loves it. He loves it when Dean decides to torture him like this in public, but nobody even knows the little secrets he hides under black slacks and a tan trench coat.

Dean leaned down and turned Castiel's head so he was staring him in the eyes. Cas was panting heavily, eyed teary and cheeks bright red as he squeezed his legs together. Dean held the remote in front of him and Castiel's eyes widened, Dean smirking maliciously.

He rolled it up to full throttle, Cas throwing his head back for just a split second before putting his head down and bitting into his hand. But then, it pretty much stopped, not completely though. Then it went back up again, and Cas was gasping silently, whimpering into his hand as to keep the sound at almost zero. This continued. Dean wavering how fast and rough it vibrated in Castiel's swollen hole, going from i will destroying you to please turn it back up and back again.

Dean left in on the highest setting, leaning down and under the desk to watch Castiel's erotic face as he left it on full. And for the seventh time that day, Castiel came hard into his pants, glad he had the genius idea to wear something far too large for him, the hoodie hiding any wetness. That soaked through the- already- sticky panties.

Castiel breathed out heavily, glaring at Dean weakly as Dean turned the vibro off and stuffed the remote into his pocket. The bell rang five minutes later, and Cas rushed to pack his stuff at, Dean taking his time with that smug look on his face. The classes Dean was in WITH Cas were the best. But it was more thrilling when Dean had no clue what was happening to Cas... but they were both hot as hell. (Dean would know, wouldn't he?)

Castiel shakily stood up, rushing out of the classroom as fast as possible, and running straight to the black impala. Sam has driven himself to school, so Cas didn't need to worry about his embarrassing state being scene by anyone other than Dean. God, the thrill of it all was almost enough to get Cas going again, but he was too exhausted. 

A few minutes later, and Dean smugly got in the car. And then he had the nerve to ask-

"So, what do you wanna do when we get home?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally arrived at Dean's house, Cas locked the door and pounced on Dean, pushing him down on the couch and straddling his hips and grinding down hard, causing Dean to gasp sharply. Dean laughed, gripping tightly to Castiel's hips.

"Woah! Someone's a little eager!" Cas huffed, leaning down to blow into Dean's ear, licking the cuff of his ear before whispering seductively. 

"You did this to me, Dean~ you make me so desperate~ I want you so bad~" Cas moaned softly into Dean's ear.

Cas rubbed his sensitive ass over Dean's throbbing bulge, desperate for him as Dean put his hands down the black slacks, pulling at the lace stockings and letting them snap against Castiel's leg. The blue eyed teen yelped, the elastic sending fire through his thighs.

Dean began to slowly pull the slacks down, the red lace being exposed, causing Dean to groan at the perfect sight. His thighs so pale but the lace like blood. Dark and seductive. Tempting. ((Especially if it's demon blood))

Cas dropped his trench to the floor, a loud, yet soft, thump resounding through the room. Dean reached his hands up to work the skin-tight shirt up and off of Castiel's body, throwing it across the room as if he were angry at it. Dean rested his hands on Castiel's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the bones before grasping tightly at the softer flesh just above the hip bones. Cas moaned, leaning down, his back arched and as grinding softly against Dean as he nipped the the forest eyed teens lips.

Dean leaned up slightly, kissing Castiel roughly, bitting a tad harshly. Cas moaned anyway, letting Dean into his mouth. Dean rubbed his teeth against the hot muscle within Castiel's mouth, kiss thick with lust and want. Cas moaned into the kiss, rubbing his hands over Dean's chest and beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Dean broke the kiss, forcing his finger into what little space was between Castiel's neck and the velvet choker, pulling him down to whisper in his ear sensually.

"You look so fucking amazing~ keep those on for a little longer for me, huh?" Castiel smiles to himself, backing up and making sure Dean was watching.

He pulled the elastic band at the top of the red panties way out, stretching them to their breaking point, and then letting it go to lick painfully at his hips, leaving a red mark as he let out a loud moan for Dean.

Dean exhaled in arousal, rubbing his thumb over the red mark. "I didn't plan on taking them off anytime soon anyway~"

Castiel worked Dean's belt clasp open, slowly and teasingly pulling it out through the loops. He pulled it around his waist, and looped the leather through the clasp and tightening it so it caused his flesh to push out from where the belt was. Just one more strap added to Castiel's outfit.

Cas pulled down Dean's pants, his boxers along with them. Castiel leaned down, taking Dean's length desperately into his mouth. He sucked on the top, tasting precum before popping off, and looking Dean in the eyes. 

"Tastes like good sex to me,"

Dean chuckled at the statement, but gasped when Castiel went back to sucking him off. Dean gripped his hand into Castiel's hair, pushing down, and Cas surprising him by not just going deeper, but bottoming out and taking Dean's whole length before bobbing his head a bit, drawing out gasps and groans from the dirty blond.

Cas moved away from Dean's lower half, turning around so he was facing away from Dean, giving him a perfect view of Castiel's ass. Cas reaches back, pulling the red panties to the side a bit, grabbing a red string and moaning as he pulled the vibro out of himself, Dean watching with a lustful stare.

Cas, already prepared because of the vibrator, and Dean already prepared with Castiel's saliva, lowered himself down onto Dean as Dean sat up some, using his elbows to prop himself up. He needed the absolute perfect view.

Castiel moaned loudly, taking the whole length at once, still facing away from Dean. He began rocking himself on Dean's cock, pulling himself up and then slamming himself down. He moaned out even louder, starting to gain a constant speed. Dean reached out, massaging the plump flesh of Castiel's ass, grasping it and helping Cas on his ride to hell. Dean slapped Cas' ass, and relished in the yelp it coaxed.

Dean thrusted up, Cas breathing heavier as Dean helped meet his bounces.

"Ngh!~ D-Deean~ are you h- ahh... happy? Am I pretty, Dean? Y-you said so earlier, hah~ and then told me to k- to keep the stockings on~"

Dean sat up more, sucking on the back of Castiel's neck, forming hickies. "Y- mm, yeah, you've made me so happy, Cassy baby~ you're so fucking sexy in those~ maybe you can wear them more, just while walking around the house for me~ not sure how well I could control myself, but- ah~ fuck, Cas!"

Castiel rolled himself over Dean's length a bit more, his own moans spilling as he rode Dean, slamming down on Dean and hitting his own prostrate over and over. Dean grasped his thighs, thrusting harder and faster, cause Cas to hit his limit.

Cas came once again, but this time in a more pleasant situation. A few more thrusts, and Dean pulled out to cum over Castiel's back. The black haired teen just sighed, falling backwards to lay on top of Dean. Dean reached down to caress the red stocking, kissing Cas on the cheek.

"My god, I'm lucky."


	5. Fluff: Its Candy, Baby~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop! I've been writing a lot of smut, so I decided you guys deserve some fluff! This ones a tad short though, sorry!  
|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|

Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch watching the news, looking for anything strange to come up. They had been up pretty much all night. Dean was desperate for a distraction, so he had been quite obsessed with finding a case.

"Dean?... it's almost 1 AM, I think you should sle-"

"No way, Cas. I ain't sleeping till I'm satisfied. I have to find something..." Dean groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

Cas just shrugged, popping a jolly rancher into his mouth. The piece of sour candy rubbed off on the roof on his mouth and his tongue, filling it with the taste of watermelon.

Dean looked over, seeing the wrapper in Castiel's hand and gasping! "WHAA???? Cas, you got candy?!?! WITHOUT ME?!?! That's it, gimme one, dammit!" Dean dove his hands into the pockets of Castiel's trench coat, and then his front pants pocket, then his shirt pocket, and then the ones on the inside of Castiel's trench. Cas just watched in amusement, smirking slightly.

Dean pulled back, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. "Sorry Dean! That was the last one," Cas grinned, "but if you reeeaaally want one~"

Cas leaned forward, grabbing Dean's shirt and kissing him softly. After the shock passed, it didn't take Dean long to kiss back. He yelped when Cas gripped his thigh, but then Cas suddenly pulled away, smiling like he had done something award worthy.

Dean stuck his tongue out, feeling the candy resting on it. "Cas, what the hell was that, and what the hell is this?" He said, referring to Castiel's idea of giving Dean the last piece. 

"Well, it's obviously candy baby!"


	6. Sabriel!Fluff: Its Candy, Baby~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus sabriel!  
-/——/-

Sam has never been a huge fan of candy. Sure, he liked chocolate every once in awhile, but he had never really been that guy.

Gabriel was obsessed with candy. And it wasn't just because he was pretending to be a trickster for awhile back, (until the Winchester's outed him as an angel) but because he genuinely had a sugar addiction. And when it came to those he tolerated, sometimes he was in the mood to share.

The first time Gabriel asked if Sam wanted a bit of his candy, Sam said a polite no, and Gabriel just shrugged, and went on with his day. After the seventh time though, Gabe wasn't impressed.

"Seriously, Sammy? I, my handsome, generous, and humble self, have offered you, a poor, lonely moose, some of my previous sweets. And you dare to refuse, not once, not twice, but every time I've asked? I came down here to have fun, but honestly? I'm feeling so attacked right now!" Gabriel pouted, crossing his arms and turning his head away. Sam, why was reading on the couch, just let out an, mmhm, clearly not caring all that much.

"Ah! Rude!" 

"Oof!" Gabriel let himself fall, crushing Sam's legs. "Gabriel! Get off!"

Gabriel just rolled over, staring at Sam with a deadpan look. "I shan't remove thyself from your lengthy appendages until thou tastes my sweet, sugary delectables!"

Sam just swerved his head, confused. "You're what?" Gabriel shook his head, as if Sam had done the most disappointing thing possible.

"Eat my fucking candy you moose lookin bitch," Gabe said, rather vulgarly.

"Gabriel, I told you. I don't like sweets that much. It would just be a waste. And can you please get off my legs? You're heavy."

Gabriel sighed, sitting up so he was basically crushing Sam's thighs. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way," he said, before unwrapping a lolli, and trying to force it into Sam's mouth.

"Gabe, what the hell?! I don't, mm! I don't want any of your damn candy!"

Plan b

"Fine then. I'll just keep it..."

Sam sighed with relief, leaning back to continue reading. He was still slightly annoyed by Gabriel's weight, but as long as he didn't have to deal with that candy nonsense anymore, he could handle this.

Gabriel bit off the top of the lolli in one go, Sam wincing at how bad that probably was on his teeth. But before he could criticize Gabriel's choices, plan b was in action.

"Mm! Gabe-m! Wh th hemm!"

Gabe grabbed Sam's jaw, squeezing slightly so he wasn't still clenching his teeth. Gabe pulled back, grinning and victorious.

"Gabriel, what the actual hell?!?!" Sam's face was bright red, but so was Gabriel's.

"Ha! Check yourself!"

Sam suddenly realized what Gabe just did.

"Ya know what, fuck yo-"

The End


	7. Smuuut

OKAY SO SOMEONE ASKED FOR ANOTHER WING SMUT ON MY ORIGINAL AND WHENKSHWIE I FORGOT THE DETAILS THEY WANTED?!?! BRUH IF UR OUT THERE HMU PLZ


End file.
